New Goblin
Harry Osborn, also known by the alias Harold Theopolis and later the New Goblin, is a major character in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. He was the tritagonist in the first 2002 film Spider-Man, the secondary antagonist in the 2004 sequel Spider-Man 2 '' and a major antagonist turned anti-hero of the third 2007 film ''Spider-Man 3. The son of Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, he was a friend of Peter Parker, but he followed in his father's evil footsteps and became the New Goblin, the second incarnation of the Green Goblin who is determined to kill Spider-Man, whom he deemed responsible for his father's presumed murderer. He was portrayed by , in his first villainous role. Biography Early life Not much is known about Harry's early years. His mother died when he was a child, leaving him to be looked after by his father, Norman, who had little time for him. He flunked many private schools which Norman paid for, and he wished to downplay his wealth and privilege to his classmates. Harry also became best friends with Peter Parker. ''Spider-Man'' (2002) After finishing high school, Harry moves into an apartment in the city with Peter. He also starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson after she breaks up with Flash Thompson, despite the fact that Peter is in love with her. Harry and Mary Jane attend the World Unity Festival, and Harry tries to kiss her, but Mary Jane shies away. The festival is interrupted by the Green Goblin's destructive attack. During the attack, Harry tries to come to Mary Jane's aid after she ends up on a crumbling balcony, only to be hit on the head by debris and fall unconscious; nonetheless, he survives. Later in the movie, Harry hosts Thanksgiving dinner at his and Peter's apartment, and he introduces Mary Jane to Norman, who appears less-than-impressed with his son's girlfriend. Moments later, Peter arrives (fresh off a battle with the Green Goblin), and everyone sits down for dinner, only for Norman to abruptly leave after seeing Peter's cut (from their earlier battle) and piecing everything together. Harry confronts his father, who makes loud, rude remarks about Mary Jane before leaving. Harry comes back inside the apartment, where Mary Jane confronts him about him not sticking up for her, prompting an angry reply from Harry as Mary Jane leaves. After Peter's aunt, May Parker, is attacked by the Green Goblin, Harry comes to the hospital to visit May, only to find Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, much to his dismay. He visits his father at his penthouse, and Norman apologizes to Harry for his past treatment of him and promises he's going to make everything right. Father and son then hug. At the end of the movie, Harry walks in on Spider-Man placing his father's lifeless body on a couch. He angrily demands what Spider-Man did to Norman before grabbing a gun from a nearby drawer and aiming at Spider-Man, only to find him gone. After Norman's funeral, Harry is comforted by Peter, who tells him he knows what it's like to lose a father, but Harry replies that his father was stolen from him and vows to make Spider-Man pay for Norman's death. ''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) In the sequel, set two years after the first movie, Harry is now CEO of OsCorp and head of Special Projects. He attends Peter's surprise birthday party at the Parker household, and has a brief but tense talk with Peter about Spider-Man, whom he still believes to be responsible for the death of his father. Harry arranges for Peter to meet Dr. Otto Octavius, and he later attends a demonstration of Octavius' fusion device, which goes awry. As the fusion device spins out of control, Harry shouts for Octavius to shut down the device, unaware he's about to be smashed by a piece of furniture. Though Spider-Man saves him, Harry is ungrateful for the rescue. After the device is shut down, Harry laments that he's ruined and remarks that Spider-Man is all he has left. At a party for astronaut John Jameson, Harry gets drunk at the bar, again expresses regret over funding Octavius' disastrous research, and determines to obsess over Spider-Man. He later gets into a heated confrontation with Peter, whom he accuses of stealing Mary Jane, as well as Norman's love, from him, and even slaps his best friend repeatedly across the face as he mockingly calls him "brother." Much later in the movie, Harry is approached by Octavius, now Doctor Octopus, who asks him for more tritium to use to create a better, bigger fusion device. Initially, Harry refuses and denounces him as a "hack," but when Doc Ock threatens him, he proposes a deal: If Doc Ock brings Spider-Man to him, he'll give the tritium. Later, after Doc Ock brings Spider-Man to him, Harry draws a knife and prepares to kill Spider-Man to avenge his father. He pulls off Spider-Man's mask, revealing his true identity as Peter Parker, much to his own horror and shock. Peter displays his powers to Harry and asks him where Mary Jane is, and Harry says that all Octavius wanted was the tritium, causing Peter to realize Doc Ock's plans. Harry remains convinced that Peter, as Spider-Man, murdered his father, and Peter doesn't clarify that Norman was responsible for his own death, instead telling Harry that Mary Jane needs to be saved. At the end of the film, Harry is sitting alone in the Osborn penthouse when he starts hearing the Green Goblin's laughter and a door opened. He then hears his father's voice and turns to see a vision of Norman in the mirror. When Norman reminds his son of his vow to make Spider-Man pay for his supposed murder, Harry replies that Peter is his best friend, to which Norman responds "I'm your father." Norman then angrily insists that Harry avenge him, prompting Harry to throw the knife at the mirror, shattering it and revealing the entrance to Norman's secret lair, where he finds Norman's Goblin weapons and equipment, and the performance enhancing serum. Harry is later seen at Mary Jane's aborted wedding to John Jameson, but he has no dialogue in this scene. ''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) Harry is first seen at a performance of Mary Jane's play, where he watches Peter with a sinister smile. After the play, Peter spots him and tries to tell him that he didn't kill Norman, only for Harry to ignore him and drive off. Harry later exposes himself to the performance enhancing formula and adopts the mantle of the New Goblin. Harry's Goblin suit attire differed from the original suit in that it was black as well as green, and had a different, less threatening but more practical face mask, a long, snowboard-like glider-called the Skystick, and some different weapons. The New Goblin intercepts Peter as he's on his way to meet Mary Jane, and makes an attempt to kill him despite Peter's protests that he didn't murder Norman, but he refused to believe him. The two engage in a fight above and across Downtown. Harry pursues Peter into an alley, only to end up unconscious after hitting his head. Peter gets Harry to a hospital, and is informed that Harry has suffered memory loss; indeed, Harry forgets about the circumstances of his father's death as well as Peter's superhero identity. Harry and Peter reconcile, although Harry is amazed at his superhuman reflexes (granted to him by the Goblin formula) as well as his accelerated healing as to how he has healed without even a small scar. After a get-together with Mary Jane, Harry experiences another vision of his dead father, who reminds him of his vow to kill Spider-Man; this restores Harry's memories. As the New Goblin, Harry attacks Mary Jane at her apartment, and forces her to break up with Peter as a tactic to attack Spider-Man's heart, as his vision of Norman suggested. After Mary Jane complies, Harry meets with Peter and confesses that he's the other man that Mary Jane is seeing, hurting Peter, who leaves. Next, Harry is confronted at his penthouse by Peter wearing the Venom symbiote, and he taunts Peter about Mary Jane's kisses, leading to a fight between the two. The battle moves into Harry's secret lair, where Peter bests Harry and cruelly tells him that his father was ashamed of him. He still refused to believe him still accusing him of murdering his father. Harry attempts to attack Peter, who knocks him back and turns to leave. Harry regains consciousness and tosses a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who throws it back at him. The bomb explodes, and Harry is caught in the blast. Near the end, when Peter comes to the penthouse and asks Harry for help against Venom, who's kidnapped Mary Jane, Harry reveals his face, the side of which has been horribly scarred by the bomb. Harry tells Peter that he doesn't deserve his help and orders him to leave. He then goes into his lair, where Bernard, the Osborns' butler, reveals that Norman was impaled by his own glider and encourages Harry to help his friends. Harry dons his New Goblin outfit and arrives in time to save Spider-Man from Venom and Sandman. After Harry deals with Sandman, he helps Spider-Man contend with Venom. When Venom hurls Harry's glider at Spider-Man, Harry shields Spider-Man and ends up impaled. Harry, wounded, falls several stories through the half-finished building, and he's found by Mary Jane, whom he asks to stay with him. After Venom is defeated and Sandman leaves, Spider-Man finds Harry, and the two friends reconcile their past differences before Harry dies before his body can fully self-heal, much to Peter and Mary Jane's grief. A funeral is held for Harry, with Peter, Mary Jane, Aunt May, and many others in attendance. Gallery uujk.jpg|The new goblin. ou.jpg|The hero and the partner. .ljkh.jpg|In the Spider-Man 3 video game. Harry cameo This is The End.jpg|New Goblin prop as seen in This Is The End film Trivia *Ironically, Harry dies the exact same way as his father, Norman, did, only he dies saving Spider-Man while his father dies trying to kill him. *After completion of the 2002 Spider-Man video game tie-in, the player is able to play the campaign as Harry Osborn who takes on the mantle of the Green Goblin to investigate Oscorp and also fight an "Alternate Goblin". *Harry with his New Goblin Suit and scarred face made a cameo appearance in This Is the End film as a promotional stand for Spider-Man 3 film that kept by James Franco in his basement. *The New Goblin identity was never mentioned. See also *Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films) *Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man) Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Redeemed Category:Legacy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Lover Stealers Category:Vigilante Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Insecure Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Assassins Category:On & Off Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Burglars Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind